Rock Bandk
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: Takuya tiene una banda, estubo algo decaida pero con el regreso de alguien y el encuentro de con otra persona haran la banda mejor, claro hasta que alguien se los impida n.n crosovers y Yaoi xD


Ayaka: yo de nuevo con otro fic n.n como saben mis fics en digimon son o mas bien serán YAOI 

Kouichi: bueno a comenzar el fic no? ¬¬

Kasumi: alguien amaneció de mal humor

Kouichi2: eh? Pero si yo toe aca quien es el? Ooaparece entre los tres

Kouichi: aja, aja los engañe soe … soe tu padre!!

Kouichi2: noooo ToT, oye espera donde has estados estos 11 jodidos años o.ó

padre: oh tu sabes de aquí para aya

Kouji: basta de tus idioteces Takuya o-ó le quita el disfraz de Kouichi

Ayaka, Kouichi, Kasumi: wow como has sabido que era un disfraz?

Kouji: porque atrás dice made in Taiwán -.- venita punzante

Ayaka: bueno ya tubo estuvo lo primero Digimon no me pertenece

Kasumi: ni Kouichi buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TxT

Kouichi: n.n gracias a dios

Ambas: ¬¬

Ayaka: por eso te haré sufrir mas en mi próximo fic

Kouichi: TxT

Kouji, Takuya: -.- mas? Pobre escuincle quedara traumado

Ayaka: ejem Takuya, y compañía son una banda de Rock conocida aunque aun no tienen una firma discográfica, Tommy esta a punto de conseguirla, alguien vuelve para mejorar la banda n.n

* * *

La noche se pinto en el cielo, mientras cuatro chicos esperaban a que apareciera la persona que estaban esperando, era un poco arde y en unas horas tendrían que presentar un concierto en vivo, y tenían muchas cosas que hacer, ensayar, probar los sistemas de sonido, y comprobar que los instrumentos estuvieran acorde todo en menos de 2 horas, y cierta personita que no se presentaba 

-los hice esperar?- pregunto Takuya llegando a donde los otros cuatro que apunto estuvieron de asesinarlo.

-baka donde habías estado?!-grito Izumi molesta

-ayay es que me entretuve con un amigo jeje-

-Takuya tenias que ser- dijo la pelinegra añadiéndose a la conversación

- bien no es momento de riñas y lo saben Ani, Izumi y Takuya, lo mejor es que vayan a comprobar que todo este bien en el escenario no podemos perder ningún … - la rubia y el castaño seguían discutiendo sin prestarle la mínima atención al pequeño representante (see xD)

-creo que ese par no te hacen caso …-dijo resignada Ani, viendo como su primo era estrangulado por la ira de su amiga Izumi -si no lo sueltas no podrá cantar, porque lo habrás asesinado Izumi - como por obra de arte la rubia lo soltó y comenzó a reír sacando la lengua

-me deje llevar lo siento-

-gracias primita sabia que me comprenderías

-comprenderías ni que nada, ya es hora de que vayamos a revisar el sonido,

-akata u-u oye y donde esta el guitarrista suplente?

-no seas grosero Takuya Osamu es un gran guitarrista

-si,si como sea donde esta?

-pues estaba revisando lo que ustedes deberían estar haciendo …

-akata akata- dijo Takuya cuando la rubia lo tomo de la oreja y salieron del camerino, seguidos por un Tommy con traumas emocionales, y Ani que también se preguntaba porque había hecho caso de seguir en la banda y no había hecho su carrera de modelo, o de otra cosa noo tenia que ser cantante

-deja de quejarte primita-sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, se volvió era Takuya que sostenía ya la guitarra,

-o//o lo dije en voz alta-se sentó en la silleta tras la batería

-no te diste cuenta? ¬¬ llevas media hora repitiendo lo mismo, bien mi guitarra y mi voz están perfectas jajaja-

-madre porque no te hice caso ToT … ah que mas da, la batería y el sonido de este lado están perfectos, pero muevan un poco esa luz que me da en los ojos -.- dijo la pelinegra

- el bajo funcionando- grito otro chico, Ani asintió

Después de que estuviera todo en orden, se sentaron un rato a descansar, en lo que pasaba el tiempo, cuando llego Tommy asintieron Takuya se coloco al frente junto con el otro chico, y atrás Ani con la guitarra.

-bien como están todos?!- la gente comenzó a aclamar - como sabrán esta banda es un asco - la gente comenzó a reír -pero saben que?- pregunto el castaño sonriendo, recibiendo un coro con un que?!- nos vale madres así que si no les lárguense a la …. Casa de su abuela a cenar panques

-no cabe duda que mi primo es un idiota -.-

-jaja bueno ahora si antes de comenzar quisiera mandar saludos a un compañero muy especial para nosotros, esperamos que vuelvas pronto e tu gira mundial! Jaja es broma pero vuelve o te mando a mi prima XD …

-Ok Takuya date por muerto …

-bueno antes de echarle mas tierra a mi tumba les pido que entonen conmigo la siguiente canción …

* * *

_No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tu ... eh!_

La voz de Takuya se escuchaba por todo el lugar animando a la gente

-no se porque me deje convencer por ustedes-dijo un chico de cabello negro, bastante atractivo y aspecto muy varonil. Traía agarrado su cabello largo en una coleta, y unos jeans azules, junto con una camisa negra, sus ojos azules los cubrían los lentes.

_eh de llegar a ti, miro al cielo para ver donde estas ..._

-ahí no puedes negar que cantan excelente Kouji-dijo una chica pelirroja que traía unos jeans negros y una camisa holgada color blanca.

-si lo hacen entonces porque no tienen disquera?-

-buena pregunta T.T- dijo un peliazul, que traía una boina negra, unos jeans que combinaban con su boina y una camisa azul marino.

_y pienso que talvez tu y yo lo mismo podemos ver mis sentimientos te alcanzaran_

-que escandalosos son Rika, Henry

-jaja lo que pasa es que querías quedarte en casa a estudiar o no?

-me estas choreando ¬¬

-xD

_en mi corazon lo guardo siempre y en el futuro ah de florecerer ... _

Takuya seguía cantando, y la gente animada, hasta que le toco el turno a la pelinegra de cantar, esta se quedo muda

-hey tonta que haces?- pregunto el castaño disimuladamente

-mira entre la multitud …-murmuro, el castaño obedeció, desconcertándose al ver a un chico de cabello negro.

-pero si es! … Oi!- estaba por gritar cuando Ani le lanzo una de las patacas (corríjanme si no se llaman así los palillos de la batería porfas n.nUUU)

-velo bien inepto …

-Oí no tenias que ser tan brusca

-que rayos les pasa?- pregunto el otro chico al ver el espectáculo que estaban dando

-no es

-que si!

-que no!

-disculpen problemas técnicos sigamos con esto que aun no acaba!-Takuya se volvió a la multitud avergonzado

Kouji comenzó a sentirse incomodo no entendía porque sentía que la mirada de dos del grupo estaba centrada en el, y no solo eso si no también otras personas lo miraban comprendiendo.

-Oi!- miro que el cantante y guitarrista de la banda le apuntaba, inocentemente te apunto así mismo con el dedo pulgar -si! Puedes darnos tu nombre!?- grito aparentando que era parte del show

-muy inteligente Takuya- murmuro la rubia que los veia desde una esquina del auditorio …

-Kouji Minamoto, porque?-

-oh no es nada, jeje te parecías a alguien pero veo que no eres jaja -dijo apagando el micrófono para que solo el escuchara -bueno esta es nuestra ultima canción de la noche!-

"es una lastima creí que ... no importa, a seguir" pensó Takuya

-bueno eso es todo por hoy!- salieron del escenario por una puerta trasera

-era la diva copia!-

-lo se, si no fuera porque conozco a su padre juraría que era el!-

-bueno chicos yo tengo dos cosas que contarles- intervino Tommy entre los dos -lo primero es que eh conseguido un contrato muy jugoso en una disquera importante

-genial!-gritaron los tres

-el problema- se volvieron a verlo -es que necesitamos un nombre para el grupo-

-que les parece Bad luck-

-no idiota así se llama el grupo de gravitation es otro anime baboso- grito irritada Zoe

- y otra vez con eso- suspiro la pelinegra.

-bueno entonces que les parece los moridos de tapantla!-

-di otra idiotez y te mato- dijo fríamente y con ojos asesinos la pelinegra

-oigan a mi me parece un nombre muy original - los cuatro se volvieron asombrados, esa voz … -bu? Porque esas caras parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma …

-tu …- murmuro el castaño antes de sonreír cínicamente y lanzarle un almohadón - Kouichi …

* * *

Ayaka: la li ho! Espero me apoyen n.n etto parejas jeje mas adelante eso si seran Yaoi la mayoria n.n y no matare a Ani en este fic 

Ani: aleluya! TT

Ayaka: jujuju n.n dejen review siiii??? Prometo ser nina buena XD jaja porfas aqui no sale mucho pero en el proximo habra mas n.n por cierto tratare de poner un episodio cada semana n.n asi k mata ne!


End file.
